


Wakashudo

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji has thought of a convenient way to deal with his physical attraction to Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakashudo

"You want me to be your what?" Ichigo asked, confused. He hadn't really understood what Renji had blurted out so suddenly, but from the red head's even redder cheeks, he wasn't sure he was gonna like what he was gonna hear.

Not that Renji seemed happy to have to repeat himself. "Wakashu!" he repeated from his end of the bed where he was sitting. "Be my wakashu, you damn idiot! You gotta know what that means!"

"Uh, nope," Ichigo lied, rolling his eyes. Actually he had an idea, but he was still vaguely hoping Renji had not asked him to become his...

"Brother in arms. Loyal friend. Lover. There, okay? I said it!" Renji shouted out, getting irritated by Ichigo's ignorance and the casual way he was treating this request of his. It had taken quite a bit of soul searching on Renji's part to decide what to do with this physical attraction he felt toward Ichigo and the best way to deal with it. The old wakashudo seemed like the ideal solution. He didn't wanna get married to the guy, he just wanted to be by his side in battle and in bed.

As much as Ichigo had an untimely blush creeping up his face, he couldn't say the request made him happy. Sure, being by Renji's side on the battlefield sounded great. And maybe he liked Renji. Maybe he might have had certain dreams about Renji, too, dreams that he tried very hard not to think about the next morning. But starting an actual relationship with Renji??? He couldn't. Not right now. No way. That was way too many things to come to terms with: Renji's homosexuality, his own homosexuality, how he would hide the relationship from his friends, his family, everyone... it made his head spin just to think about it, and not in a good way. "Shit, I..." And Renji was just sitting there expectantly. Waiting. Hoping, most likely. "This would be way less complicated if you were a girl!" Ichigo finally let out, exasperated.

"What the hell, Ichigo, I don't wanna be a girl! And I don't wanna marry you either!" Renji hissed as he covered his eyes with his hand. "Crap, you know nothing about nothing!"

"What?! You're the one who just said you wanted us to be lovers, dumbass!"

"No! Yes! Not that way! Ugh! You're the dumbass!" Renji took a deep, noisy breath, grabbing his head to resist the urge to kick Ichigo's stupid face. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to have to explain. Ichigo should know about this at his age! "Fine, I'll explain but you better listen up!"

Ichigo sighed really loud, but sat still to listen regardless.

"Okay. Wakashudo. Since I'm obviously older and more experienced, I get to be the nenja, and you get to be the wakashu. Normally I'd teach how to handle your sword... shut up!" he shouted at Ichigo who had snorted. "I'll just teach you about Soul Society and we can spar and fight together. You also swear to have sex with no guy other than me, and I'll swear the same to you. Got it?!"

Ichigo was looking away by then, red in the face. "I dunno... I mean... coming out as homo and all..."

Okay this time Renji walked to Ichigo to hit him. "You're not listening! Who said anything about that homo thing! I'm not out to marry you! I'm not saying you can't go out with girls, I'm saying that you can't have sex with other guys!"

Oh, that would be easier, Ichigo almost said. Instead, he hit Renji back, because Renji had started it. "Fine, asshole!"

"You're the asshole, asshole!" Renji hissed, grabbing Ichigo by the front of his shirt and pausing to glare at him for a moment. "So, we're doing it?"

Ichigo was bright red, but he pressed his lips together before looking away.

"Oh oh," Renji said before he grinned. "I have so much to teach you..." Letting go of Ichigo's shirt just long enough to circle him and go press his body against Ichigo's back, Renji wasted no time in undoing Ichigo's pants and pushing them down. Until Ichigo caught them, at least.

"Dammit Renji, I said I didn't wanna get fucked in the ass!"

An exasperated sigh. "I heard you the first time, unlike you. I'm gonna teach you something else instead." And with that said, Renji finished slipping himself out of his hakama and fundoshi and pressed his erection against Ichigo's backside.

Tensing, Ichigo gave Renji as much of a suspicious look as he could manage over his shoulder. "Were you hard for this whole conversation?"

With a small chuckle, Renji wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and used his free hand to lift Ichigo's thigh just enough to slip his cock in between them, just under Ichigo's crotch. He then lay it back down and caressed Ichigo's thigh as he began rolling his hips, thrusting his hard cock between Ichigo's muscular, smooth thigh.

Ichigo didn't know what to think. He was grateful that Renji hadn't just speared him in the ass, but the feeling of a cock rubbing between his legs and against his balls was so foreign he could only lie down and try to remember to breathe, because holy crap, it was Renji's body pressed against his, and Renji's scent filling his nose, and Renji's breath against his neck, and Renji's cock against skin he didn't know was so sensitive to _this_ kind of touch. Free of confusion, Ichigo's own cock was more than happy to respond to Renji's attention, making Ichigo even more embarrassed. Even then he had to resist the urge to cover his crotch with both hands.

"Hey, unclench a bit, would you?" Renji spoke against the back of Ichigo's neck as his hand brushed over Ichigo's abs, which made Ichigo stiffen. "I told you I'm not going to stick my dick in your ass."

"It's not that," Ichigo mumbled, trying to hide his face in the pillow.

"Then what?" Renji asked, mentally adding "idiot". When Ichigo grabbed his wrist to shove his hand into crotch, though, Ranji's expression softened, and he kissed Ichigo's nape. Shifting his hands, he brought one up to caress Ichigo's neck, using the other to loosely grip their dicks, Ichigo's at the base and his at the tip, so when he rolled his hips they would rub together. Hearing Ichigo exhale into the pillow, then suck in a breath through his teeth was more reward to him than any scream of pleasure or heated declaration of love. As he mouthed, licked and sucked on the skin of Ichigo's neck as if it was Ichigo's mouth, or Ichigo's dick, he brought the both of them to a mostly silent orgasm, not even saying anything when Ichigo came a good 20 seconds before he did, just lightly massaging Ichigo to softness as he spilled himself between Ichigo's thighs.

Spent for now, he lay on the bed, his front pressed to Ichigo's back, nose against his shoulder. He could smell a faint smell of sweat clinging to Ichigo. It was not the first time he'd smelled Ichigo's sweat, but it was not a bad scent, now that they were not in dire circumstances. He even moved to bury his nose in Ichigo's armpit as Ichigo turned onto his back on the bed, an arm going around Renji's shoulders.

"My thighs are all sticky now, weirdo," Ichigo said, but it lacked any edge. Then, after a moment of silence, "I think I can live with this 'wakashudo' idea."

Renji grinned and, for once, said nothing.


End file.
